


Haven't Had Enough

by theshipqueen



Series: Apartment Neighbors AU [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, apartment neighbors au, the ai's are dogs, well except epsilon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipqueen/pseuds/theshipqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>alternatively titled: "we're next door neighbors in this apartment complex and every night the people above us get really loud and we've had enough to we're going to pretend to be banging to get them to shut up but hello you're actually hot let's bang for real"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haven't Had Enough

There it was again. The sound of a headboard banging up against the wall and mattress springs squeaking. York groaned loudly and grabbed his pillow, attempting to muffle the noise with it. Much to his dismay, it didn't help all too much. This was the fourth night this week! He had no idea who the people were that lived in the apartment above him, but what he did know was that they fucked like rabbits more than three times a week. And he was finally going to put a stop to it...

...tomorrow. Now was time for him to sleep. He grabbed his noise canceling headphones, plugged them into his phone, turned on some white noise, and went to sleep.

He woke around seven hours later, just before 10:30 in the morning. He didn't have classes until noon, so he had a little time to himself. Stumbling out of bed, York yawned and trudged into his bathroom. He looked at his reflection, running a hand through his messy hair. Dragging his hand down his face, he traced over the scar on his cheek that extended from his left eye. He had gotten in a bad car accident when he was a senior in high school, but thankfully the only thing that the crash took was the vision in his eye. Ever since the crash, he preferred to leave his eye and scar uncovered.

He took a quick shower before having to go to classes. Once he had dressed himself for the day, he made himself a pot of coffee and a plate of scrambled eggs; the breakfast of champions. He sat himself on his couch, turning on some random program about some guy that went around the world trying really ridiculous foods.

_I could totally do that,_ York thought to himself. He watched the program as he finished up his breakfast, returning the mug and plate to the sink. There was a presence at his side and he looked down. Delta, his golden retriever, sat at his feet, panting and looking back up at his owner.

“Hey there, D. How are ya?” he asked the dog, crouching down and smiling, scratching behind his ears. Delta barked in affirmation and licked York's face. York laughed and scratched the dog's head, standing back up again. “You want a treat, big guy?” Delta barked again and York reached on top of the refrigerator, grabbing the bag of treats. He was too smart for the treats to be hidden anywhere else. He always found them, no matter where they were. Taking a treat out, York held it out to Delta and he sat instinctively. York threw the treat in the air and Delta jumped to catch it. He petted the dog's head again and smiled. He then decided to take Delta out to use the bathroom, so he wouldn't have to when he got back from class.

When he got back into his apartment, the clock read 11:45, and it took around ten minutes to get to the music building, so he decided it would be best to get ready to leave. Slipping on his converse and grabbing his backpack, York called out to Delta. “I'll be back in a few hours, D. You know the drill.”

Delta ran to the couch and laid down, laying his head atop his paws. York nodded and smiled at the canine, closing and locking the door behind him, turning quick on his heels and walking down the hall. He wasn't exactly looking where he was going, effectively bumping into someone that was walking down the hallway in the opposite direction. His books flew out of his bag ( _I need to start remembering to zip this damn thing,_ he thought) and the other person's books were knocked out of their hands, as well.

Being the good citizen that he was, York knelt down and helped the stranger pick up their books, shoving his own into his bag. He scooped up some of the stranger's books in his hands.

“Sorry about that...” he trailed off, looking up at them. He looked straight into bright emerald eyes framed by fiery red hair. _God, she's gorgeous..._ “Oh.” It took a moment for his mind to catch up with his eye, but as soon as it did, his quick wit shined through. “Well, it seems that I've lost my phone number. Can I have yours?” he asked with a smirk. The modern day Athena groaned and rolled her eyes, snatching her books out of York's hands. She stood up and walked down the hall without a word.

“Can I at least get your name?” he called after her, to which she only scoffed in reply. She turned a corner and vanished from sight. York was left standing in the middle of the hall, dazed by the sudden encounter.

“Damn,” he sighed. “What a woman.” After realizing he had been standing there for a solid minute, he cleared his head and turned around, walking to class.

He couldn't get her out of his mind all day. Even through the two classes he had that day, he couldn't stop thinking about that head of red hair pulled into a ponytail and the pair of almost lime green eyes he'd seen earlier in the day. As he was leaving his last class of the day, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. It was a text from North, asking if York wanted to join him at the local coffee shop just off campus. York replied and told him he'd be right over. Delta would be fine if he stayed out a little later than usual.

York made his way to the coffee shop, reaching it in about 10 minutes. He entered the cafe and sighed happily at the warmth of the indoors. As the end of November approached, the temperature had begun to drop, a sign that winter was on its way. Looking around the tables, York spotted his friend and waved to him. He walked towards the table and sat down across from him.

“How were classes today?” the blonde asked, drinking from his coffee cup and shutting his laptop.

York shrugged and slumped back in the chair, slipping his coat off. “Eh, y'know, same old, same old. But I did have an interesting confrontation before I went to my first class, though.”

“Oh, really now? Do tell,” North chuckled, smiling at his friend.

York leaned forward. “So I was leaving my apartment this morning, like I do, and I wasn't lookin' where I was goin', and bumped right into someone. All of our stuff went everywhere, and when I looked at who it was, it was the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen in my whole life. No joke. She had bright green eyes and red hair. Like. Firetruck red. So, naturally, I turned on the charm and told her a pick-up line. Obviously, she wasn't havin' it, so she got up and walked away without a word. I have no idea who she was, but I need to see her again.”

“Sounds like quite the girl,” North commented. “But how are you gonna find her again?”

“Well, obviously she lives in my complex, so that's a start I guess,” he replied. “I should probably think that part through more.”

“Yeah, maybe,” North laughed. The two of them chatted for another half hour or so, until York decided it'd best if he went home, Delta was probably getting lonely. He said goodbye to North and headed back to his apartment complex, thinking about whether or not he'd see the red-headed beauty again.

The answer to that question was apparently no. York unlocked his door and walked inside shutting it behind him. Delta met him at the door, his paws on York's leg, wagging his tail excitedly. York changed out of his jeans and into a pair of sweatpants, feeding Delta, then sticking a frozen pizza in the oven for himself. He sat on the couch to eat and Delta laid next to him. As soon as he turned on the TV, the dreaded sound of a headboard hitting a wall from up above returned. That was the final straw. He put his plate on the table and stood up. He didn't know how he was going to fix the situation, but he sure as hell knew he was going to do it somehow. Storming out of his room and into the hall, he stood outside his door and looked at the ceiling. He heard the door next to him open, turning his attention to that. Lo and behold, the person that walked out of the room next to his was none other than the green eyed, red haired girl from that morning.

She looked at York and groaned, running a hand through her hair. “Oh, no, not you again,” she said, scowling at him.

“Hey, no need to be hostile,” York offered, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I'm, presumably, out here for the same reason you are.”

“You mean the people in the apartment upstairs having really loud sex every night?” she asked, and York nodded.

“Yup,” he said. “I don't think I ever caught your name, by the way.” He was going to get to know this girl one way or another, he couldn't let a choice opportunity like this go to waste.

She sighed and rolled her eyes, looking at York. “Carolina. And I'm surprised you didn't open up with another pick-up line.”

He stuck out his hand and shook hers, a smile on his face. “North or South?” he joked. She obviously wasn't pleased by the joke, so he cleared his throat and tried again. “I-I'm York,” he stammered.

“Nice to meet you, York,” she responded. “Now what are we going to do about the couple of lovebirds in the room above us?”

York thought for a moment. “Well, we could always pretend to bang and try to be louder than them to get them to shut up. Kidding, ki--”

“Actually, that might just work,” she interrupted.

York's eyes widened in shock at his neighbor's words. “Woah, woah, woah, wait, what?” She couldn't be serious... He meant it as a joke. Not that he'd mind to even pretend to bang her.

“I said, that plan might work. It'll teach them a lesson. Give them a taste of their own medicine,” she explained. “I mean, as long as you're okay with it.”

York nodded excitedly but stopped after a second or two, coughing to cover up his inherent awkwardness. “Yeah!” he chirped, his voice cracking. Another cough. “I-I mean, yeah,” he said in a deeper voice, attempting to make himself seem manlier. “I'm totally down for it if you are, gorgeous.” He winked at her and leaned against the wall.

She only rolled her eyes. “So,” she said, changing the subject, “Where are we going to do this? Your place or mine? I have two dogs.”

“Really? I do, too. Well, one dog. Delta,” York put in.

Carolina chuckled a little and smiled. It was a small smile, but a smile nonetheless. “That's funny. My dogs are named Eta and Iota.”

York laughed and smiled. “What a coincidence. All my buddies and I have dogs named after Greek letters. There's Sigma, Theta, Gamma, Omega, and Epsilon, but he's a cat. That friend really isn't a dog person.”

Carolina smiled slightly again and nodded. “Quite the coincidence.”

“Okay, how about this. I can leave my dog at your place, so they can hang out and stuff. And my apartment's clean, so we can carry out the experiment there. How's that sound?” he asked.

She thought about it for a moment before nodding. “Alright. I'm sure Eta and Iota won't mind.”

“Cool. I'll grab Delta and bring him over. He won't cause any trouble, I promise,” York called, walking back into his apartment. He closed the door behind him and looked at Delta. “Oh my God, D, what am I gonna do? I mean-- what are we gonna do? Me and her? --Carolina. Come on, D, you gotta help out your old man just a little.”

Delta moved over to York and jumped up on him, his paws on York's stomach. He reached up to lick York's face and he laughed.

“You always know what to say, D,” he chuckled, scratching Delta's head. After he got down, York opened the door and the dog walked out. York followed and knocked on Carolina's door. She opened it, and two small dogs sat at her feet. Honestly, they looked more like potatoes than dogs. One had a pale yellow collar, and the other had a light blue one. The different colors of their collars was probably the only way to tell them apart, they looked almost exactly the same. Delta trotted into the apartment, sniffing the smaller dogs. They sniffed him in return, seemingly determining that he was not a threat. Eta and Iota scampered into the living area, and Delta followed. York and Carolina watched the dogs run off, and Carolina motioned for York to walk out in front of her. He walked into the hall, Carolina closed her door, and York opened his, letting her go in first.

As she walked into his apartment, York felt a sudden surge of anxiety. He panicked about just about every possible scenario, rushing to the kitchenette.

“Uh, are you hungry? I've got plenty of food here,” he babbled, cleaning up his dirty dishes, setting them in the sink.

She shook her head and held up a hand. “No, I'm fine, thanks. I ate already.”

Nodding, York walked away from the kitchen. “Okay... So, uh, what now?”

Carolina took a few steps closer to York, looking him in the eyes, not saying a word.

“Um,” he swallowed, “Carolina...?”

She still didn't speak, quickly grabbing a fistful of York's t-shirt, pulling him flush against her. “Hm?” she hummed.

His eyes flitted from her lips back to her eyes. The gears turned in his head, until it finally clicked. He smirked and looked down at her. It wasn't much, she was only about two inches shorter than he was. “Say, if I told you I liked your body, would you hold it against me?” he mused.

She groaned and rolled her eyes, moving her other hand to tangle itself in York's hair, pulling his face to hers, their lips connecting. York melted into the kiss, putty in Carolina's hands. She pushed against him so his back was against the wall. Sighing into the kiss, York wrapped an arm around her back, pulling her closer. She bit at his lip, easily taking control of the kiss, not that she hadn't been in control already.

She moved both of her hands to either side of York's neck, keeping him close. He pulled away from the kiss to breathe, panting and looking at the girl in front of him. She looked at him with half-lidded eyes and untied her hair from its ponytail, her crimson hair cascading down her shoulders. It was a lot longer than York had previously thought. Personally, he thought she looked better with it down.

She caught on to his staring and began to kiss down his neck. His head fell back and bumped into the wall. He made a muffled sound and ran a hand through Carolina's hair. She sighed and began to nip at his skin gently before York pushed her away a little. She looked at him with one eyebrow quirked up. He jerked his head in the direction of his bedroom, and she nodded, pulling his face closer and kissing him hard. York tried to slide across the wall as best he could while keeping Carolina close. As he fumbled around for the doorknob, Carolina rutted her hips against York's, causing him to hiss and hold back a moan. He found the latch and turned it, stumbling into his bedroom with his neighbor pressed flush against him. They stood in the middle of the room and York ran his hands through Carolina's hair. She bit at his lip again, sucking it into her mouth. He moaned softly, moving one hand to her hip, his finger tracing over some exposed skin where her shirt had ridden up.

Carolina broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of York's shirt, pulling it over his head. York returned the favor and immediately pulled her close to him again.

“God, you're... fucking gorgeous, 'Lina...” he murmured, kissing along her jaw, humming contently. She ran her hands up his back, moving to tangle in his hair. She let out a soft moan and pulled him to the bed, pushing him onto his back and crawling on top of him.

“Let's show those noisy neighbors who's boss,” she purred.

 

* * *

 

 

York laid in his bed with Carolina laying next to him, stupefied and panting. That was... wow. He was left speechless. Carolina looked over at him and chuckled, kissing the corner of his mouth. He felt her sit up in bed and stand up and looked over at her with a perplexed expression as she began to gather her clothes that were strewn all over the floor of the bedroom.

“Lina?” he asked slowly, his voice raspy. “What are you doing?”

She redressed herself and looked at him. “You do realize the dogs have been in my room this whole time, right? They probably want to be let out.”

York came to his senses and nodded, getting redressed as well. “Oh, right... I should probably take Delta outside...” he thought aloud.

“My dogs need to go out, too. Mind if I accompany you?”

He smiled and sauntered over to her, pecking her lips. “Not at all.”

She groaned and rolled her eyes, but she still smiled a little. The two slid on their shoes and walked next door to Carolina's apartment. They hooked leashes onto their dogs' collars and headed outside. As the dogs did their business, York and Carolina stood next to one another, pressed together for warmth. Carolina took her free hand and slid her fingers in between York's. He made a happy sound and leaned his head against hers.

“Hey, Carolina?” he started.

“Yes?”

“I don't have a library card, but do you mind if I check you out?”

She only groaned and shoved his shoulder.

“Wait, wait, wait, I have a better one. Do you know what my shirt is made of? Boyfriend material.”

“Shut the fuck up, you big dork,” she muttered and rolled her eyes before kissing his cheek.

He smiled wide and moved closer to her. “Score,” he whispered. She punched his arm.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Reks for the idea for the AU because I'm AU loving garbage.
> 
> EDIT: In case anyone was wondering, [these are the type of dogs that Eta and Iota are](http://i.imgur.com/r3eRCeW.gif).


End file.
